indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
David Bowie
David Robert Jones, beter bekend onder zijn artiestennaam David Bowie (Brixton, 8 januari 1947) is een Engelse muzikant. Hij wordt gezien als een uiterst invloedrijk rockmuzikant, artiest en acteur, vanaf de jaren zestig tot heden. David Bowie werd bekend vanwege wereldhits zoals Changes, Ziggy Stardust, Let's Dance, Dancing In The Street, Heroes en Under Pressure. In Nederland had Bowie vijf nummer één hits. Daarnaast is hij bekend van de verschillende imago's, die vooral in de jaren zeventig excentriek te noemen waren. Biografie De beginjaren David Bowie is geboren in Brixton (stadsdeel van Londen), maar is opgegroeid in Bromley, in het graafschap Kent. Toen Bowie 15 was, werd zijn linkeroog in een gevecht met een vriend beschadigd toen deze hem met zijn vuist in het gezicht raakte. Na enkele operaties kan David Bowie nog wel zien met zijn beschadigde oog, zij het in mindere kwaliteit. De pupil kan, door de beschadiging, niet meer reageren op licht-variaties waardoor het linkeroog permanent een bruine kleur lijkt te hebben. Hierdoor lijkt het dat hij op het eerste gezicht twee verschillend gekleurde ogen heeft, wat later een van zijn handelsmerken zal worden. Oorspronkelijk was hij in de jaren zestig saxofonist en zanger in verschillende Londense bluesbandjes, zoals de The Lower Third. Een van David Bowie's grootste talenten is om nieuwe trends te zetten, die navolging kregen over de hele wereld. Later in zijn carrière wist hij zijn imago aan te passen aan muzikale trends, waarbij hij daar zijn eigen invulling aan wist te geven. Zijn muzikale invloed blijkt onder meer door het aantal artiesten dat aangeeft door hem muzikaal geïnspireerd te zijn (Simple Minds, U2, Pet Shop Boys, Placebo, Sonic Youth, The Arcade Fire, Nine Inch Nails, Joy Division en vele anderen). Hij is beïnvloed door drama, van avant-garde en mime tot commedia dell'arte en gebruikte verschillende karakters en pseudoniemen in zijn werk, waarvan Ziggy Stardust de bekendste is. De naam David Bowie is een gevolg van het feit dat er al een Davy Jones van The Monkees was. Daarom koos hij de achternaam Bowie, van Jim Bowie, die het bowiemes had uitgevonden. Hij verwierf zijn eerste bekendheid met het nummer Space Oddity in 1969, dat samenviel met de eerste maanlanding en gebaseerd was op Stanley Kubricks film 2001: A Space Odyssey. Het was zijn eerste commerciële succes in het Verenigd Koninkrijk waar de single de vijfde plaats in de hitparade haalde. In Nederland bereikte de single in september 1969 een achtste plaats in de hitparade. In de Verenigde Staten bereikte het nummer de vijftiende plek in de hitparade. De re-release in 1975 in Engeland bereikte zelfs de eerste plek. Zijn eerste twee albums waren in eerste instantie nergens een groot succes. Beide albums werden in het Verenigd Koninkrijk uitgebracht met de titel David Bowie, hetgeen tot de nodige verwarring leidde. In de Verenigde Staten stond het tweede album in eerste instantie bekend als Man Of Words, Man Of Music. In 1972 werd het tweede album opnieuw uitgebracht als Space Oddity. Met die titel haalde het album zowel in de Verenigde Staten als in het Verenigd Koninkrijk de top 20. In maart 1970 trouwde Bowie met Mary Angela Barnett (nu beter bekend als Angela Bowie). Later dat jaar bracht hij The Man Who Sold the World uit. Hierop verruilde hij de akoestische gitaar van Space Oddity voor een zwaarder rockgeluid, verzorgd door onder andere gitarist Mick Ronson. Dit sloot aan bij de Britse hardrock van dat moment, hoewel ook op dit album Bowie's drang tot vernieuwing bleek, onder meer door het gebruik van latin invloeden in het titelnummer. Rond deze tijd vormde hij ook zijn band The Spiders From Mars (als opvolger van Hype). Het titelnummer werd succesvol gecoverd door Lulu in 1974 en door Nirvana in 1994. De hoes van The Man Who Sold the World was opvallend, omdat Bowie te zien was in een elegante jurk. Dit was een van de eerste tekenen van de exploitatie van zijn androgyne uiterlijk. De hoes werd in de Verenigde Staten gecensureerd en vervangen door een andere hoes. Zijn volgende album, Hunky Dory (1971), kenmerkte zich deels door een terugkeer naar het geluid van Space Oddity, maar ook door "Oh! You Pretty Things" en het nummer "Kooks". Dat laatste nummer werd opgedragen aan zijn toen nog jonge zoon Zowie Bowie, die als Duncan Zowie Heywood Jones bij de burgerlijke stand bekend staat. Bowie eerde op het album verder op ongebruikelijk directe manier enkele van zijn voorbeelden in de nummers "Song for Bob Dylan", "Andy Warhol" en "Queen Bitch" (opgedragen aan de Velvet Underground). Het volgende jaar zou Bowie Lou Reeds solo-doorbraak Transformer produceren. Vergezeld van de hitsingle Life On Mars verkocht Hunky Dory goed in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Ook zijn zelfverklaarde biseksualiteit kon op veel aandacht rekenen (later zou hij afstand nemen van deze uitspraak). In de daaropvolgende periode van achttien maanden (1972 en 1973) had hij in het Verenigd Koninkrijk vier albums in de top tien staan en acht top tien hits. Ook in Nederland en België begonnen zijn albums rond deze tijd steeds beter te verkopen. De Ziggy Stardustjaren Zijn androgyne verschijning werd verder doorgevoerd op zijn volgende album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (1972). Het album werd zowel commercieel als artistiek een succes. Ziggy Stardust is één van 's werelds meest bekende conceptalbums en verhaalt over de carrière van een buitenaardse rockzanger. In een interview met Sonja Barend zei Bowie echter dat de Britse rocker Vince Taylor model stond voor Ziggy Stardust. Het album bevat veel van Bowie's meest gewaardeerde werk. Het is op nummer 35 het hoogst geplaatste van zes Bowiealbums in de top 500 van meest invloedrijke albums aller tijden van het blad Rolling Stone. Het album valt te beschouwen als een reactie op zijn eigen beroemdheid en het conflict tussen zijn eigen idealen en de realiteit van het leven als een van de grootste sterren van dat moment. Dit thema werd verder doorgevoerd op het album Aladdin Sane (1973) met de hit "The Jean Genie" (nummer 7 in de Nederlandse Top 40) en de Rolling Stonescover "Let's Spend the Night Together". David Bowie werd rond deze periode de koning van de glamrock genoemd. Dit was niet helemaal terecht. De glamrock als genre werd namelijk geïntroduceerd (eigenlijk min of meer uitgevonden) door Marc Bolan, voorman van de Britse formatie T-Rex. Bowie en Bolan waren goede vrienden en hebben elkaar in de glamrock periode sterk beïnvloed. Het nummer "Lady Stardust" (van het Ziggy Stardust album) gaat volgens David Bowie over Marc Bolan. David Bowie voerde het karakter Ziggy Stardust tot in het extreme door. Hij toerde en gaf persconferenties als Ziggy. Hier kwam een plotseling einde aan toen Ziggy abrupt en dramatisch zijn leven als rockzanger beëindigde tijdens een liveconcert in het Londense Hammersmith Odeon op 3 juli 1973. Deze show werd later uitgebracht in 1983 als film en bijbehorende soundtrack onder de naam Ziggy Stardust - The Motion Picture. Een opgepoetste versie is in 2003 als de 30th Anniversary Edition verschenen. Bowie's volgende twee albums waren muzikaal gezien voortzettingen van de Ziggy Stardustperiode: het jaren zestig cover-album, Pin Ups (1973) en het ambitieuze en futuristische Diamond Dogs (1974). Het album werd gevolgd door een grote Diamond Dogs Tour in de Verenigde Staten. De choreografie van de tour werd verzorgd door Toni Basil en stond bol van theatrale special effects. De tour werd gefilmd door Alan Yentob voor de documentaire Cracked Actor. Bowie gaf aan dat het resulterende livealbum David Live eigenlijk David Bowie is Alive and Well and Living Only in Theory zou moeten heten, waarschijnlijk een verwijzing naar zijn (door overmatig drugsgebruik) verwarde mentale toestand in deze periode. Desondanks verstevigde het album zijn status als superster, met een tweede plaats in de hitlijst in het Verenigd Koninkrijk en een achtste plek in de hitlijst in de Verenigde Staten. Bowie werkte in deze periode behalve met Marc Bolan ook samen met Lou Reed, Iggy Pop & The Stooges, Mott The Hoople en Lulu. Soul, drugs en Berlijn In 1975 veranderde Bowie zijn imago drastisch, zowel artistiek als qua uiterlijk. Wel konden we hem in zijn eerste commerciële film, The Man Who Fell To Earth, nog één keer bewonderen als androgyne buitenaardse rockster. Zijn eerste werk na deze zet was de dansbare soulplaat Young Americans. Dit was een groot verschil met zijn voorgaande werk. Hij verloor hiermee veel fans, maar trok ook weer veel nieuwe fans naar zich toe. Opvallend is ook het nummer Fame, een duet met John Lennon. Dit werd zijn eerste Amerikaanse nummer één hit en bereikte in Nederland de vierde plaats. Ondertussen had Bowie zich gevestigd in Los Angeles en gebruikte veel drugs, vooral cocaïne. Op het album Station To Station (1976) introduceerde hij een nieuw en controversieel personage, genaamd The Thin White Duke, een gladde, koude, typisch Britse aristocraat. Het album was zijn tijd ver vooruit en kenmerkte zich door een kil new wavegeluid, vermengd met enkele funk- en disco-invloeden. Sommigen horen ook de invloed van Bowie's zwaar toegenomen drugsgebruik in vooral het titelnummer, anderen zien in het album eerder toespelingen op occulte zaken, met name op de kabbalistische boom des levens ("Kether" en "Malkut" zoals ze in de tekst van het titelnummer voorkomen zijn namen van sefirot -stations- van de boom des levens). Ook in Bowies andere werk wordt soms gerefereerd aan het occulte. Het nummer Golden Years werd Bowie's vijfde top tien hit in Nederland (nummer 6). Na dit album vertrok Bowie naar Berlijn, deels om van zijn overmatig drugsgebruik af te komen en deels vanwege zijn groeiende interesse in de Duitse muziekscene. De Berlijnse periode is artistiek gezien een zeer interessante periode in de carrière van David Bowie. Hier begon de samenwerking met inspirator Brian Eno. Bowie produceerde in deze tijd zelf ook enkele artiesten, waaronder Iggy Pop. Het Iggy Pop-album The Idiot heeft opvallend veel Bowie-invloeden. Niet alleen zijn alle songs geschreven door Pop en Bowie samen, maar ook heeft Bowie alle muziek uitgevoerd, zoals Pop veel later in interviews vertelde. Van een "band", zoals de credits vermelden, is dus geen sprake. Ook zijn er in de nummers duidelijke verwijzingen te vinden naar het gezamenlijke uitgaansleven van Pop en David in Berlijn, waarover de nummers "Nightclubbing" en "Funtime" (en overigens ook het nummer "Beauty and the Beast" op het Bowie-album "Heroes") verhalen. Alle drie de Berlijnse albums werden invloedrijke albums, Low (1977) (hoewel niet opgenomen in Berlijn, maar in Frankrijk), "Heroes" (1977) en Lodger (1979). Alle drie de albums waren doorspekt met gewaagde artistieke experimenten en instrumentale nummers, en alle drie zijn in eerste instantie moeilijker toegankelijk dan Bowie's eerdere werk. Ook het verdeelde Berlijn gaf inspiratie met de Koude Oorlog als decor. Dit was vooral gewaagd tegen de achtergrond van de op dat moment heersende punkbeweging. Toch verkochten Low en "Heroes" onverwacht goed. Van Low kwam zelfs de tot dan grootste Nederlandse hit, namelijk Sound and Vision (nummer twee in de hitparade). Het titelnummer van "Heroes" werd wereldwijd zelfs een grotere hit (nummer acht in de Nederlandse hitparade) en is tot op heden één van Bowies bekendste singles gebleven. Materiaal van de drie Berlijnse albums werd later gebruikt voor de soundtrack van de film Christiane F. - Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo (1981), een in die tijd zeer controversiële (biografische) film over een veertienjarig Berlijns meisje dat verslaafd raakt aan heroïne en zich prostitueert. Christiane is een fan van Bowie, die een cameo in de film had en fors bijdroeg aan de soundtrack (onder meer een deels Duitstalige versie van Heroes ("Helden"). Superster in de jaren tachtig In 1980 kwam er een eind aan de Berlijnse jaren van Bowie. Met Scary Monsters... and Super Creeps keek hij terug op zijn eigen carrière en met de single Ashes To Ashes scoorde hij weer een grote hit. Het album gebruikte weliswaar de invloeden waarmee Bowie in Berlijn had kennisgemaakt, maar was zowel muzikaal als tekstueel veel directer dan de voorgaande albums. Mogelijk was dit een gevolg van de drastische veranderingen die Bowie in de periode voorafgaand aan het album had ondergaan. Hij scheidde van Angela Bowie en onderging een ontwenningskuur voor zijn drugsgebruik. Veel mensen zagen dit album als zijn voorlopig laatste, omdat het ernaar uitzag dat Bowie zich ging richten op zijn film- en theatercarrière (onder meer stond hij drie maanden op het toneel van Broadway als de Elephant Man). In 1981 scoorde hij samen met Queen nog wel een nummer één hit met de klassieker Under Pressure. In 1982 werkte hij samen met discoproducer Giorgio Moroder voor de soundtrack van de film Cat People en verscheen zijn eind jaren zeventig opgenomen duet Peace On Earth/Little Drummer Boy met Bing Crosby op (kerst)single. Het duurde tot 1983 voor David Bowie een nieuw album uitbracht. Het toegankelijke album Let's Dance en de bijbehorende hitsingles Modern Love, China Girl en het titelnummer werden enorme commerciële successen die Bowie tot superster maakten. Het album werd geproduceerd door Nile Rodgers (Chic) en alle singles werden voorzien van videoclips die op de in deze jaren nieuwe zender MTV vaak te zien waren. Samen met de Serious Moonlight Tour trok hij overal ter wereld volle stadions. De gitarist op het album, Stevie Ray Vaughan, werd in de tour vervangen door Earl Slick. In 1983 speelde Bowie ook in de film The Hunger. De opvolger Tonight (1984), werd door sommige critici gezien als een luie poging om het succes van Let's Dance te evenaren, terwijl anderen het daarentegen geslaagder vonden dan Let's Dance. Het succes van Let's Dance evenaren lukte echter maar gedeeltelijk, door middel van het van Iggy Pop teruggeleende Tonight, een duet met Tina Turner, en de hit Blue Jean. Dit laatste nummer ging gepaard met een vijftien minuten durend filmpje, dat op succesvolle wijze Bowie's jarenlange interesse in de combinatie drama en muziek liet blijken. Het album stelt vooral teleur door het geringe aantal nieuwe songs; meer dan de helft van het album bestaat uit covers van Iggy Pop-nummers of eerder door Iggy Pop uitgebrachte songs. Het nummer Loving the Alien laat Bowie echter op zijn best zien. Het jaar daarop scoorde Bowie toch weer een nummer één-hit met This Is Not America, met de Pat Metheny Group. Dit nummer kwam uit de film The Falcon and the Snowman. Later dat jaar scoorde hij weer een nummer één hit. Deze keer vertolkte hij samen met Mick Jagger de Martha Reeves & the Vandellas-hit, Dancing in the Street, opgenomen in het kader van Live Aid. Hierna speelde hij een succesvolle hoofdrol in de film Labyrinth (1986), waarvan het nummer Underground in Nederland de top 10 haalde. In 1986 speelde hij een rol in de film Absolute Beginners, en de door hem geschreven titelsong werd een hit. In 1987 kwam het volgende album van David Bowie uit, Never Let Me Down. De plaat werd door critici, maar ook veel fans, ongenadig de grond in geboord. Desalniettemin werd de single Day In Day Out een hitje en was de begeleidende Glass Spider Tour commercieel een veel groter succes dan het album. Artistiek sloeg deze tournee de plank echter behoorlijk mis, iets wat door Bowie later ook volmondig erkend werd. Het opvallende is dat het in dezelfde periode opgenomen en door Bowie geproduceerde Iggy Pop-album Blah Blah Blah wel van hoge creatieve kwaliteit is. Dit album wordt vanwege de invloed van Bowie (nummers als "Isolation", "Hideaway" en "Shades") door veel Bowie-fans beter gewaardeerd dan Bowie's eigen producten in die tijd. Vervolgens werd het even stil rond Bowie als soloartiest. In Nederland scoorde hij in de jaren tachtig nog één nummer één hit met een live-versie van het nummer "Tonight", in duet met Tina Turner. Tin Machine In 1988 vormde Bowie, voor het eerst sinds de jaren zestig, een rockband, genaamd Tin Machine. Tin Machine was een viertal, waar naast Bowie gitarist Reeves Gabrels, bassist Tony Sales en drummer Hunt Sales in zaten. Tin Machine bracht in 1989 het album Tin Machine uit, waarbij Bowie zijn wens liet blijken om weer muziek te maken voor zichzelf en niet voor de massa, zoals de albums hiervoor. Bowie trad met Tin Machine op in kleine zalen, waaronder Paradiso. In 1991 verscheen het album Tin Machine II. Door de critici werd dit album evenals de voorganger met gemengde gevoelens ontvangen. Het album werd ondersteund met een tournee (liveopnames van deze tournee verschenen in 1992 op het album Oy Vey, Baby). Vervolgens werd de band officieus ontbonden. Sinds de jaren negentig Na de artistieke flop Never Let Me Down en zijn ervaringen in de band Tin Machine besloot Bowie dat het tijd was voor verandering. In 1990 werden al zijn klassieke albums op cd uitgebracht door Ryko/EMI, waardoor Bowie de kans schoon zag zijn grote hits ten grave te dragen. Moe van het oeverloos herhalen van zijn grootste successen, wilde hij deze tijdens de Sound + Visiontour voor de laatste keer live ten gehore brengen. In deze tournee was een grote rol weggelegd voor gitarist Adrian Belew, met wie hij ook het duet Pretty Pink Rose had opgenomen. In 1992 trouwde Bowie met voormalig fotomodel Iman Abdulmajid. Speciaal voor de huwelijksceremonie schreef Bowie een aantal instrumentale nummers, die in 1993 op het album Black Tie, White Noise verschenen. Het album was wederom geproduceerd door Nile Rodgers, en bevatte een aantal sterke tracks, zoals de cover van Creams I Feel Free met Mick Ronson op gitaar en de hitsingle Jump They Say, met als thema de zelfmoord van zijn halfbroer Terry. Mede doordat het label waarop het album in de Verenigde Staten werd uitgebracht (Savage) failliet ging, was er maar een beperkte promotie, en het album werd al snel weer vergeten. In 2003 kreeg het album opnieuw aandacht doordat er een speciale, uitgebreide editie van verscheen, bestaande uit de oude cd, een cd met speciale versies van nummers, en een dvd met daarin videoclips van de nummers en een aantal clips die speciaal waren opgenomen voor vertoning op het huwelijksfeest van Bowie en Iman. In 1993 schreef Bowie de soundtrack voor de BBC-miniserie Buddha of Suburbia, naar het boek van Hanif Kureishi, maar ook dit album werd nauwelijks opgemerkt. In 1995 kwam Bowie terug met 1. Outside, waarbij hij opnieuw samenwerkte met Brian Eno. Het album werd omschreven als een vreemd, conceptueel en moeilijk toegankelijk album. Het staat vol met gelezen fragmenten over moord, marteling en andere gruweldaden en daartussen staan de nummers. Op dit album is de toenemende invloed van gitarist Reeves Gabrels sterk merkbaar. Er werd gezegd dat dit het eerste album zou zijn in een serie van vijf, en zelfs de titels van de volgende albums (die tot op heden niet zijn verschenen) werden al bekend gemaakt. Wereldwijd kreeg Bowie positieve artikelen en recensies in de bladen. Een grootschalige tournee volgde, waarin Bowie zijn in 1990 gedane belofte zijn oude nummers niet meer te spelen alweer verbrak. Het nummer "Hallo Spaceboy" werd in 1996 in de remix van de Pet Shop Boys (inclusief verwijzingen naar Major Tom) een bescheiden hit. Voor het eerst sinds Scary Monsters had Bowie ook de critici weer (bijna) unaniem aan zijn zijde. Het in 1997 verschenen album Earthling haakte aan bij de toen hippe junglemuziek, maar bevat desalniettemin een aantal sterke nummers (zoals I'm Afraid of Americans dat vagelijk doet denken aan What You Got van John Lennon en Little Wonder). Dit album werd eveneens gevolgd door een tournee, waarin ook nummers uit de Berlijntijd (zoals "V2-Schneider" van "Heroes") van een modern jasje werden voorzien. Tijdens de Earthlingtournee trad ook Nine Inch Nails-zanger Trent Reznor een aantal maal samen met Bowie op en in de videoclip van "I'm Afraid of Americans" is hij de man die een bange Bowie in New York achtervolgt. De albums ...hours (1999), Heathen (2002) en Reality (2003) lieten een terugkeer zien naar de singer-songwriterperiode van Hunky Dory. Deze drie albums werden door velen gezien als een trilogie. De release van het album ToY, met nieuw opgenomen versies van nummers uit zijn beginperiode, stond gepland voor omstreeks 2001. Om onduidelijke reden werd het album afgezegd, terwijl de hoes al was ontworpen. Een aantal songs van dit album verschijnt als extra nummer op cd-singles uit de Heathenperiode (nieuw opgenomen versies van "Baby Loves That Way", "You Got a Habit of Leaving" en "Conversation Piece", nummers uit 1967, en een nieuwe versie van "Shadowman", een nooit eerder uitgebrachte song uit 1968). Op het album Reality verscheen een nieuwe versie van "Rebel Rebel". Op het album Heathen staan de nieuwe nummers "Afraid" en "Slip Away", een ode aan Bowie's favoriete kinderprogramma uit zijn jeugd, Uncle Floyd. Het nummer "Yesterday" door Bowie (een cover van het Beatles-nummer), dat op internet circuleert, was waarschijnlijk voor ToY bestemd. Het album Reality werd op een bijzondere wijze aan fans en pers gepresenteerd. In een groot aantal plaatsen in Europa kon men op een groot scherm via satelliet het liveconcert volgen waarop Bowie en zijn band alle nummers van Reality ten gehore brachten. De reacties van fans en pers zijn positief. Een dvd van dit concert werd later toegevoegd aan een speciale editie van de cd Reality. Bowie begon in september 2003 aan een ambitieus opgezette tournee van meer dan honderd concerten in anderhalf jaar. Deze tournee werd in 2004 echter plotseling voortijdig afgebroken vanwege gezondheidsproblemen, naar later bleek een lichte hartaanval. Van de Realitytournee verscheen in 2004 een dvd (A Reality Tour) met daarop het concert in Dublin. Sindsdien is het rustig rond David Bowie. Hij trad nog op tijdens de Fashion Rocks, waar hij "Life on Mars?" en "Five Years" ten gehore bracht, samen met de band Arcade Fire. Op 8 februari 2006 kreeg hij een Grammy-award uitgereikt voor zijn gehele oeuvre. Op eerste kerstdag 2006 verscheen een speciale cd-single van Bowie met David Gilmour van Pink Floyd, waarop het overlijden van Pink Floyd-oprichter Syd Barrett werd herdacht. Bowie zong op de cd een van de versies van het nummer. De single was slechts een week verkrijgbaar en kon daarna drie weken lang via iTunes worden gedownload. Rond David Bowie's zestigste verjaardag in 2007 verschenen er in muziekbladen veel artikelen en een uitgebreide documentaire op de BBC. De laatste jaren lijkt Bowie zich vooral bezig te houden met zijn gezin en bemoeit hij zich muzikaal vooral met het opnieuw uitbrengen van ouder materiaal of het meewerken aan opnamen van andere artiesten, zoals de Amerikaanse band TV On The Radio (waar Bowie o.a. meezingt op de nummers Province en Wasted Weekend) en het debuutalbum van de bekende actrice Scarlet Johansson (waar Bowie backing vocals zingt op de nummers Falling Down en Fanning Street). Af en toe treedt hij nog eens live op of is hij te zien in een film, zoals in The Prestige waar hij het natuurkundig genie Nikola Tesla speelde. Verder bezoekt hij met zijn vrouw Iman regelmatig het New Yorkse uitgaansleven. Bowie was als trotse vader ook aanwezig bij de premiere van de SF film "Moon", de eerste speelfim die zijn zoon Duncan Jones regisseerde. Verder was Bowie één van de Amerikaanse insprekers van de speelfilm Arthur and the Invisibles en sprak hij ook een karakter in voor Spongebob Squarepants. Hoewel in 2009 Bowiefans een nieuwe CD verwachtten na een twittersessie met Bowie's vrouw Iman, waarin zij terugtwitterde dat haar man "iets op het vuur had staan dat zijn fans zeker zou interesseren" is daar tot op heden niets van gebleken. Intussen is in april 2010 wel melding gemaakt van het feit dat Bowie op dat moment al anderhalf jaar met een zekere regelmaat aan het werk was met het schrijven van zijn autobiography. De Amerikaanse uitgever JPLG (Jasper Lookfoil Publishing Group) maakte bekend dat Bowie een vooruitbetaling van 11 miljoen dollar gekregen heeft voor de exclusieve rechten op het uitbrengen van zijn autobiografie. Dat is een erg hoog bedrag. De hoogst betaalde 'advance fee' (een onbekend bedrag) zou zijn betaald aan Oprah Winfrey. Tot dan toe was de hoogst betaalde advance fee 15 miljoen dollar voor de autobiografie van de voormalige Amerikaanse president Bill Clinton. Bowie zit daar met zijn bedrag niet zover onder. Volgens de uitgeverij zou de autobiografie van David Bowie in het najaar van 2011 verschijnen, vlak voor zijn 65-ste verjaardag. Als werktitels circuleren de namen "Sailor Flop" en "Isolar Pay Fold". Het is sterk de vraag de uiteindelijke titel zo zou luiden, waarschijnlijk niet. Overigens is "Sailor" de alias die David Bowie gebruikt als hij zelf berichten post op zijn eigen officiële website en Isolar is al enkele tientallen jaren de naam van zijn eigen bedrijf. Literatuur *''David Bowie: An Illustrated Record'' door Roy Carr en Charles S. Murray (1981) ISBN 0380779668 *''The Complete David Bowie'' door Nicholas Pegg (2004) ISBN 1903111730 *''Een Ster Die Op Aarde Viel'' door Wim Hendrikse (2008) ISBN 9789051795790 Externe links * Officiële website * Geïllustreerde discografie * Overzicht van films waar Bowie als acteur in te zien is op www.imdb.com * ...meer externe links in de Open Directory Categorie:David Bowie Bowie David